U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,456 describes a brush made by injection molding a plastics material and has bristles with ends that are hook-shaped. A drawback of such a brush is that its manufacture requires a special mold. In addition, the way the bristles are implanted is substantially different from a conventional brush with a twisted core.